Is there a Mrs Albus Dumbledore?
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Is there a Mrs. Albus Dumbledore? Haven't you ever wondered? This is just one possible idea I've imagined. Not HBP or DH complaiant per say.
1. Chapter 1

_Reviews let me noif this should be continued. To be fair I'm not sure you'll see what's coming...but then again maybe you're smarter than I know._

_Summary: Is there a Mrs. Albus Dumbledore?_

_**Is There A Mrs. Albus Dumbledore?**_

**Prologue: **

_For years people have speculated about the great Albus Dumbledore and his romantic life. From his actions one knew he was a romantic man at heart; the people just didn't know why he was never seen at parties with any female other then his Deputy._

_Sure there were speculations that Minerva McGonagall was his lover but deep down everyone knew it to be false. Because Minerva was happily married with three children and when she would escort Albus to a party she always left with her husband._

_So people wondered if perhaps he was gay. _

_But then why would a man who enjoyed the company of other men spend all his time with his Deputy? Why would he spend all this extra time with her if she was happily married? If Minerva wasn't it then just who was Mrs. Albus Dumbledore? Was there even a Mrs. Albus Dumbledore? Were there in heirs to Dumbledore's name?_

_The answerers to everyone's questions were already there. The problem was the story to them was so sad and heart wrenching that it was hardly ever told._

_Why one may ask? _

_Well in answer you'd have to ask the woman that knows the truth from beginning to end…… One Deputy Headmistress Minerva K. P. McGonagall._


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad it seems everyone likes this. _

**Chapter 1: A Story  
**

Since they came to Hogwarts in 1991 till now in 2004 Harry and Hermione had noticed that on Halloween that Professor Dumbledore seemed particularly down and would be that way till the second of November when he was his happy wacky self again.

Being who they were it had always intrigued the two and now that they were Professors at Hogwarts it bothered them even more.

Harry was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hermione taught Arithmacy. They had each married a Weasley and were so happy.

Today though they were curious and confused because to day was Halloween. The two professors had seen Albus leave the Great Hall thirty minutes after he'd started dinner and had not returned. To be truthful now they realized that even McGonagall looked rather depressed.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…it can't because somebody died can it?" Harry asked.

"Somebody is not dead," Madam Pomfrey replied before she quickly left the Great Hall.

The two friends looked at each other curiously before they decided to investigate. They left their dinner and hurried through the castle to the Hospital Wing and entered the nurse's office.

"Poppy what are you saying?" Harry asked.

It had taken a year but the two friends were finally able to treat all the staff as friends and not professors.

"I'm not saying anything," Poppy stated.

"You know don't you?" Hermione asked, "You know why Albus left."

"He's a busy man Hermione," Poppy replied, "I'm not the one to ask."

"Then who should we ask?" Harry asked.

"My sister," Poppy sighed.

"Who's your sister?" Hermione frowned.

"I would be one of them," Minerva's voice snapped from the door.

The two younger professors turned around in shock.

"Poppy I think you should go. It's certain you'll have to bring Dumbledore back," Minerva stated.

Poppy nodded and quickly disappeared into the floo network.

"Harry…Hermione if you would like answers come with me," Minerva stated.

The friends looked at each other and quickly followed her out of the Hospital Wing. In silence the two followed the deputy through the school the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's quarters.

"Chocolate Frogs," Minerva said crisply.

The gargoyle moved to the side and the trio rode the revolving staircase to the top where they entered the headmaster's office. Instead of stopping there; however, Minerva continued up the stairs and to the right to Albus' private sitting room.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable," Minerva replied. She continued into what had to be the bedroom.

"You think we're in trouble?" Harry asked starting to sound like a first year.

"They say curiosity killed the cat," Hermione replied as they both sat on the couch and waited.

It was two minutes later that Minerva came out of the bedroom holding a large red scrapbook. She sat down in an armchair across from the two former students and looked at the book.

They heard her sigh and get a misty look in her eyes.

"Dumbledore's wife started this book when she began dating the headmaster. It only goes to 1980…he refuses to let anyone else add to it," Minerva stated looking at the photo on the front of the book.

The photo was in sepia tone and was of two tall Hogwarts students.

The boy in Gryffindor robes would lightly kiss a girl in Slytherin robes before sweeping the girl in his arms and spinning around. Both children were laughing. Then the picture would freeze a few moments and start again.

Above this picture in some of the prettiest golden scrawl read: _Our Hearts Entwine as Thee Divines. Love Abounds what's Unfound. Souls Together; We Forever. Blessed Be._

Minerva had never understood the writing but had always found it poetic and beautiful.

"Why? What happened in 1980?" Harry asked.

"She…well I think it would be better to take you to the beginning Harry. To understand Mrs. Dumbledore it's best to start at the beginning," Minerva explained opening the scrapbook.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before looking back at Minerva and nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on the italics is someone reading Mrs. Dumbledore's handwriting.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine. But the OCs.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Lion and Snake Come Together  
**

_My dearest children; it occurs to me writing this that in years gone by when you are grown you'll want to know how your parents came to be. You may question why we are married and why we had all of you (because I hope to have a lot of you) if we can't seem to stop bickering._

_ So I've decided to answer your question through this book which will span until my funeral…at least that is my plan._

Minerva first read and pulled a picture gently out of the book which she handed to Harry. The two friends looked at the very old photo and smiled.

In it were a boy and girl smiling brilliantly for the camera sitting on a piece of wall somewhere on the grounds.

"This is them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…Professor Dumbledore and his wife in their sixth year. She was seventeen and he was sixteen," Minerva stated with a ghost of a smile.

"I see prefect badges and…hang on they were from different houses?" Harry frowned.

Minerva laughed lightly nodding. She pulled a few other pictures off the first page and handed them to the younger people.

One picture had the boy and girl in a heated argument both looking ready to kill.

The other had them both in the library at different tables scribbling frantically.

"Professor what's her name?" Hermione asked.

Minerva took the photos back making sure to put them in exactly the right spots before turning the page.

"Her name is…..well for now we'll call her Katy. It was the headmaster's pet name for her," Minerva stated.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other intrigued by the pause Minerva had given and the reluctance to say her real name. Perhaps the lady was someone they knew!

_I know you children will wonder how we ever got together considering your parents seem to be rather opposite. The truth is we share some very subtle and then again very unsubtle ideas and acts._

_To start with you know that I am from a very old and very pure pureblood family. A family that married into it's self for centuries to keep the lines pure. My own mother and father was brother and sister and their parents had been second cousins. _

_I was their only child that ever made it to my teenage years and the only one that was apparently completely right. This meaning I was not mentally retarded. _

_All my siblings were still born, miscarried, or live maybe only five months. So I was very doted on by the whole family. Even more so when they discovered how powerful I was._

"Was she very powerful professor?" Harry asked.

"She the most powerful witch ever Harry. She could transfigure a tea cup into a tortoise and then into a tea pot when she was three. She was conjuring her pictures into real animals when she was ten. By her sixth year of Hogwarts she'd invented a potion to tame wild hair, and she'd also invented the bubble headed charm," Minerva answered.

"I used that potion fourth year it was great," Hermione replied, "I still use it sometimes."

Minerva nodded and continued to read.

_Your father was and is a brilliant wizard but never was he ever meant to be my husband. Your father is a half-blood from a very decent and nice family but a half-blood none the less. What was worse was his mother was a mudblood._

_How ever old you are reading this you may think that word is mean of mummy to use…it is but I cannot help myself you understand. I never use the word as a tease though and to be truthful hardly ever do I even use the word._

_So in any instance there we were. We meet on that very first train ride. I was a real snob and refused to let him sit with my friends and me in our compartment because we all knew his father; Percival Dumbledore had sold out to a muggle born. _

_From then on we never spoke a kind word to each other and we always competed to be the best. We were enemies from class to the Quidditch pitch and everywhere in between._

"Wait they played Quidditch?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Yes she was a seeker and he was a beater…made for very interesting matches. It got so bad he would spend the whole game just trying to knock her off her broom," Minerva laughed as she took out another picture and handed it to them.

This one was of the little girl maybe 13 or 14 years old as she was reaching for the snitch and in the background you could see the young Albus hitting a bludger at her arm. She pulled back with the snitch before it hit her hand though.

"How good were they?" Hermione asked.

"Most brilliant minds to ever grace the school and while he was an average player…she could have gone pro if the Thing hadn't happened," Minerva stated taking the picture back and replacing it.

"What Thing?" Harry asked.

"I'll continue so you can find out," Minerva stated turning the page.

_Our fifth year it all changed. We were given the honor of prefects and we were then forced to have patrols at nights together. Through the patrols we realized we ad a lot in common intellectually and interest wise. We became friends and have been since._

"So they get along now. The classical tale of friends turning to lovers?" Hermione asked.

"This tale is more the Romeo and Juliet style," Minerva stated. She took two more pictures out and handed them to the professors.

The first Harry and Hermione looked at showed Albus reciting from a book of poetry to several pretty girls. The girl from all the other pictures was in the back of the girls.

The second photo was of the girl and Albus with a Ravenclaw boy that was stocky and a Slytherin girl that looked like a toad. The four were studying together in the library. It was clear the Ravenclaw and Slytherin were flirting and Albus and the girl were whispering quietly together.

"Who are these people? The girl looks like Umbridge…But I thought she was your age," Harry stated.

"She is. That girl is Francine Bolo and the boy is Franklin Umbridge. Those are Dolores' parents. Dumbledore and Katy had a study group with them…although it only last three months. Both were academically inclined and the future Umbridges were more interested in each other," Minerva stated taking the photos back and putting them in the book turning the page again.

_I went home after that year to discover that I had been snitched on. I was warned not to have anymore association with your father and I was supposed to start thinking about which of the twins to marry. The twins being my cousins from my parents' brother. I think they were also by third cousins twice removed or…hell I don't know. And for the record yes I do curse contrary to what your father says._

_ It made me mad to think that I couldn't have a friend that was half-blood and intellectually my equal. When I returned for my sixth year Albus and I were able to snag a compartment to ourselves and we talked about what I was going to have to do._

_ Albus told me it didn't matter what they wanted it was what I wanted. Then he confessed he liked me more than a friend and asked me out. I said yes and we were inseparable for the next two years!_

"Just like that they were a couple?" Hermione frowned.

"He could have had any girl in the castle and she could have had any boy," Minerva replied dreamily as she pulled out a big photo and handed it to them.

"This was them their seventh year. Head girl and head boy," she added.

Harry and Hermione blinked in shock.

"Wow…she's gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed.

"I knew he must have looked good but…I didn't know that good," Hermione stated. Minerva chuckled lightly.

The picture had Albus and Katy with their arms around each other somewhere in Hogsmeade. Albus was tall and lean but you could see the muscle underneath his tight shirt. His hair was tied back and he had what looked like three week old scruff. The girl was just as tall as him and slender with curvy hips and a robust chest. Her hair was long and dark and she wore a tight dress that showed off her figure excellently.

The couple was smiling and then he turned and kissed her ear and cheek working down to her neck as she giggled and batted at him.

"They look happy. What happened when her family found out?" Hermione asked.

"Ah now that is something," Minerva nodded putting that picture back and turning the page.

_Two marvelous years with interludes of going home and getting my ears yelled off. I'm still amazed I have such good hearing. But even with the hateful family I relished and thoroughly enjoyed my time with your father. Then it hit. I got in trouble and it was all thanks to Albus._

_ Just a few days before Christmas Holidays I discovered I was pregnant!_

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"P-professor Dumbledore had a child out of wedlock?" Hermione blinked.

"No," Minerva shook her head and quickly continued.

_I agonized what to do over Christmas. When I came back I didn't speak to Albus for weeks. Then one day he cornered me during a patrol and demanded I tell him what was wrong. I broke down. That's right children your Ice Queen mother broke down in front of your father and cried like a baby as she told him she was having a baby._

"Ice Queen?" Hermione questioned.

She remembered a secret conversation…well really fight in which Dolores had called Minerva that.

"Katy was known for never showing anything but calm collectiveness. Rumor had it that death could be all around her and she just cocked her head to the side like a curious little animal and stared," Minerva stated.

"Does their hold truth to that rumor?" Hermione asked.

"Well she was an unspeakable at the Ministry. She worked with researching death. She even used to dabble with how to kill and how to beat death," Minerva stated and continued to read.

_When I had finished sobbing and he had wiped away my tears he told me not to worry. He said he'd figure it out but in no way was he going to desert me. He said he loved me to much for that._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Thing  
**

Severus Snape sat at his desk staring at a framed picture of two lovely women in sun dresses standing on the beach and waving to the camera. He sighed as he stared at the picture remembering happier times when he and his mother could get away from his father for a few blissful days at the beach with his family.

A secret no one really knew was his family and how close he was to them.

"I wish you would come back Gran. Things really are miserable without you," he sighed before putting the picture back in a draw in his desk before standing and heading to his private lab.

* * *

_Albus' plan was insane but I had to admit thrilling. He proposed we not tell either of our parents and what they found out at Graduation they found out. He said it didn't matter what would happen because as soon as we graduated we were going to be off to marry and start a life together._

_ He was right. Graduation I was seven months pregnant and my family hit the roof. They tried to beat me in front of everyone and I had feared they'd succeed. That was till my knight in shining armor; my phoenix, hexed my parents and grabbed me creating a port-key and whisking us away. He was always so clever. Who knew he could make a port-key?_

"They really tried to beat her in front of everyone?" Hermione exclaimed.

Minerva sighed and pulled pictures out handing them to the younger two.

Hermione and Harry looked through the pictures of the graduation. They saw that Katy was heavily pregnant and glowing.

Then they saw her with fear in her eyes and shaking as a man that looked a lot like her had a death grip on her. A woman that also looked a lot like her with her hand raised.

Then there was a picture of Katy hiding behind Albus and that blazing look in his eyes Harry remember seeing when Albus fought Voldemort in the Ministry his fifth year.

"What about Albus' parents?" Harry asked handing the pictures back.

"Shocked to say the least and hurt their son kept this from them. But then they were just happy Katy was okay. They found Dumbledore easily enough. He'd port-keyed to his home to gather some things before leaving for good. They convinced him to have a proper wedding and to stay with them at least until he and Katy got on their own feet," Minerva stated.

She flipped some pages and handed a few wedding photos to the professors.

Hermione thought the picture of Albus and Katy standing in the front of the little chapel was sweet. More so when you noticed Albus hand his hands wrapped around her large belly and was rubbing it gently.

"Both agreed you know and two months after graduation which was a month after their wedding Katy gave birth to two baby boys. The problem though was during those first few months Dumbledore was distant. He didn't want to have anything to do with his sons and befriended a visitor to Godric's Hollow named Gellert Grindelwald," Minerva sighed taking the wedding photos back and placing them in the book.

"Why? I thought he loved Katy," Hermione frowned.

"Oh he did…does. But he was only seventeen after all. He was still a child in most aspects. Some say to this day he is still a child," Minerva laughed lightly.

"Well what did Katy do?" Harry asked.

"Saved his sister from death," Minerva stated.

"What!?" the two friends exclaimed.

"There was a terrible argument between my father, myself, and Grindelwald. It led up to a duel in our basement," Albus sighed tiredly as he entered his living room.

He stood behind Minerva staring at the two professors.

"Three shots were fired in a haze of fog and there were two screams. When the dust cleared Grindelwald was gone and Ariana was in the middle of it all surrounded by a bubble shield. Katy stood at the top of the basement stairs her hands outstretched using wandless magic to keep my sister safe."

"How did she get in the basement at all?" Hermione asked.

"She was only eight. There's no telling what made her go down. Probably to stop her father and brother," Albus sighed.

"Are you all right headmaster?" Minerva asked quietly.

Albus smiled and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Just tired my dear but I thought you would like to go for a bit," Albus replied.

Minerva smiled and stood about to put the book away.

"No, no I'll finish the story," Albus stated, "My two biggest enemies are gone. I think the secrecy is over now," he added taking her seat.

"I'll tell the others then sir," Minerva replied sweeping out of the room.

"Tell the others what?" Harry asked.

"I'll finish the story and let you figure it out," Albus replied.

"So what happened then after Grindelwald?" Hermione asked. She had gotten very interested in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Children  
**

"I apologized for months and she finally forgave me. She surprised me in September with a letter from Nicolas Flammel requesting I come to be his apprentice," Albus chuckled, "She knew him from parties she'd gone too. She'd charmed him the same she charmed everyone she ever met. Oh you should have seen her back then."

He sighed and his eyes took on a misty dreamy like quality.

"What was she like?" Hermione asked leaning forward.

"She was so beautiful and so wonderful. Sharp as a whip and she could cut you down to size easily," Albus chuckled he took a picture out and stared at it a few seconds before handing it to the two.

Harry took the picture and saw a woman in a white dress and blue cape with a black corset walking barefoot on the beach holding the hands of two adorable four year olds. Both had dark hair but it appeared that the rest of them looked just like the headmaster. The wind was blowing her hair from her face just as the toddlers grabbed her legs and hugged her.

"The boys look like they really love her," Harry stated. He still wished sometimes he'd had a mother.

"All ten adore her," Albus sighed, "she never failed to be there when they really needed her."

"You have ten children!?" Hermione exclaimed.

Albus chuckled taking the picture back.

"Yes I have ten. We both wanted a big family," he nodded.

"What did you name the twins sir? Minerva wouldn't tell us…she would tell us your wife's real name either," Harry stated.

"Well if we told you Harry you'd realize you know one of her grandchildren very well…of course you'd also know two of our daughters," Albus stated.

"Tell us," Harry requested.

"I'll wait for her name. But we named our son's Alistair Henry and Walter Maxwell. They own Wild and Fast Brooms Inc. They make all the firebolt and comet models," Albus said proudly.

"Whoa you mean they made the Fire Comet?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's their newest," Albus laughed.

"So you went to stay with the Flammels then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we did. We spent seven years in Egypt with them. Perenelle took a shining to Katy and taught her everything she knew about potions and healing. We came back to England after my publication of the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood. That gave me a bit of publicity and people started to respect and like me. Katy would have been the perfect diva but she's always stayed in the shadows of my lime light," Albus sighed.

"Is that why no one knows her?" Harry questioned.

"Oh they know her they just don't remember. One of my daughters looks so much like her they think she's the one I've taken for so long," Albus shrugged.

"What happened when you came back?" Harry asked.

"We had our third baby! Brianna Elizabeth," Albus stated handing them a picture.

This photo showed the girl from all the others steadily growing older. She was sitting in a bed with her dark hair pulled over one shoulder in a braid as she held and cooed to a tiny baby.

"The five of us lived in a tiny house in Godric's Hollow. We shared a bedroom with Brianna till she was four," Albus stated.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked.

"I got the job as the transfiguration professor here and Katy got a job working as an unspeakable researching death. It's always been her favorite subject," Albus stated.

"Death? She likes it?" Harry asked.

"She likes to know what causes it and what can fight it," Albus explained, "Her last experiment was how to survive a very old curse that destroys one's organs leaving them a shell."

"Did it work?" Hermione asked.

Albus face fell and tears pulled in his eyes as he shook his head.

Hermione bit her lip nervous about what she'd done but quickly Albus partly recovered and continued on.

"Two years after we had gotten out jobs we had another baby. It was a boy we named Vulcan Harris," he said showing them another picture.

Each time a new picture was shown he made sure to put the other back right.

This picture showed Katy as she quietly instructed Brianna how to hold the baby.

"Your wife looks familiar," Hermione frowned.

"I'm sure," Albus smiled mysteriously.

"After Vulcan was born we bought a bigger house that was in London. It was closer to work for Katy so she could be home faster if the kids needed her. Life was good and full of fun and laughter," Albus stated turning more pages, "Of course we had disagreements."

"Oh please they were full on screaming matches," Poppy scoffed entering the room, "how else do you explain your twice broken nose."

Albus chuckled shaking his head.

"Minerva told me to come back. I hear the secrets slowly being leaked," Poppy stated sitting on the arm of the headmaster's chair, "How far have you gotten?"

"Vulcan being born," Albus stated patting Poppy's leg.

"Hang on Minerva and Poppy are your daughters!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course that explains why you two never called him Albus and Minerva's pauses when she was telling us the story," Hermione stated.

"Okay so go on then," Harry said eagerly.

"Well in 1920 when I was made head of Gryffindor, Katy had our fifth child. A girl we named Eileen Julia. Four years later we had Minerva Katherine," Albus stated. He gave Harry another photo.

This picture had Kathy sitting in a chair by a roaring fire as she bottle fed a baby. Sitting on the arm of the chair looking at the baby was a little girl with black hair that hung in her face, dark eyes, and a long nose.

"That kind of looks like…you're kidding me," Harry said looking up, "Are you serious?"

"Serious about what Harry?" Albus asked.

"I…I think I need to hear the rest of this story first," Harry stated.

"Let's see…Minerva was our sixth and by then our twins were grown and out of the house. Brianna was at Hogwarts in her fourth year so Katy had three children under the age of eight to look after," Albus replied.

"Mother separated us all with at least four years. Had father had his way there could have been twenty of us. Mother was very fertile," Poppy chuckled.

"Anyway I was made the Deputy in '28. Then by 1932 we got a surprise when our one new baby turned into twin daughters. Poppy Guinevere and Flora Honoria," Albus replied pulling a picture from the book.

"Not that one father please," Poppy stated reaching for the picture.

"I'm sure Harry and Hermione can appreciate it," Albus chuckled handing the boy the photo.

Harry had to laugh. The photo was of had a little Minerva, little Poppy, and little Flora were covered in flour and chocolate laughing at each other. Standing tall was Katy with the flour on her apron and she was shrugging at the camera smiling cutely. Then Albus stepped into the frame to kiss his wife and they all laughed.

"That's cute," Hermione laughed.

"That happened a lot when we tried to help her cook. We always ended messy," Poppy laughed.

"Everyone seemed so happy in all these pictures," Harry stated.

"It was…but then in 1940 mother gave birth to Wulfiric Eric and not long after the Grindelwald war broke out. Father was always gone trying to teach and trying to help the resistance," Poppy stated.

"Katy stayed at home with the children until word got out that one of her family members had died. She left Wulfiric with Septimus Weasley and his wife Cedrella and came into the war. She discovered it was Brianna and Vulcan…they'd both died trying to protect some muggles from Grindelwald's followers. For the next few months Katy helped us with tracking down Grindelwald…unfortunately she got herself in trouble," Albus stated.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"She was kidnapped by Gellert and unbeknownst to me she was six and half months pregnant. She hadn't told any of us and had kept it a secret," Albus sighed, "The final battle of the war was to rescue her. Before I could immobilize Gellert he shot a spell at her and she fell to the ground."

"Headmaster Dippit came and woke us up in the middle of the night to tell us we had to go to St. Mungo's. The war was over and our parents were at the hospital. They performed and emergency c-section and hysterectomy on mother," Poppy explained, "the baby was a little girl and she came through as did mother."

"She always has been a fighter. We named out tenth and last child Aurora Grace," Albus stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:The Truth  
**

"So what happened after the war?" Hermione asked as she sipped some tea that had been given to them. It was about ten o'clock at night now.

"Well Katy and I got even more careful with our lives and children. She went back to her maiden named and all the children used her name as well. Our now eight children grew and started lives of their own. Minerva took my jobs in 1956 when I made Headmaster and Poppy joined the staff in 1957. I think my favorite son in law though is Marshall McGonagall…brilliant man and the perfect mind for Minerva," Albus laughed.

"The sarcasm that drips from them is something," Poppy said rolling her eyes.

"Things went back to as normal as they could be. Everything was as normal as can be…until the '70s. That's when Voldemort started gaining power and followers," Albus stated.

"Min went to school with him and he met mother a few times when he worked for Borgin and Burkes. Mother's always had odd and very old things in the house. We weren't allowed to touch them…some I think were cursed," Poppy stated, "HE knew that and tried to get her to sell the items."

"Katy refused several times. She even fought death eaters out of our home because of it," Albus replied.

"What were the artifacts?" Hermione asked.

"This one in particular I believe Riddle wanted," Albus replied as he handed Harry a picture.

The picture was of Katy several years older wearing blue robes. They realized as this was a colored photo that her eyes were a deep green. Actually the woman in the photo looked almost exactly like McGonagall.

In the picture she was pointing her wand at the camera. On her left hand they saw a small diamond ring and golden wedding band on her ring finger.

The thing that really caught their eyes however was a black ring on her pointer finger. The ring was made of solid silver and decorated with black and white diamonds in the shape of a snake. The snakes eyes red rubies and the tongue was emerald.

"Why would he want it?" Hermione asked.

"It used to belong Slytherin's wife. Katy's family was descendants of Salazar's," Albus replied, "They say it contains special powers to the wearer."

"The only thing the ring ever did for her was make her spells more accurate when she shot them. And I'm not even sure it's the ring that does it," Poppy stated.

"It glows when ever she's angry though," Albus stated putting the picture back in the book.

"Well what else happened?" Harry asked.

"We lost Eileen to her husband but Katy refused to let Severus live there once she found out and he moved in with us when he was fourteen," Albus stated.

"Snape!? I figured that's who Eileen looked like…so Katy's last name is Prince?" Harry asked.

"Yes it was," Albus nodded.

"Okay so she got on Voldemort's bad side then," Harry replied.

"As much as your own parents," Albus stated, "In fact she…she…"

Poppy put a hand on her father's shoulder as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Harry do you remember what you were told about the night the Potters died?" Poppy asked.

Harry shook his head.

"What most don't know is that just an hour before he came to your house he visited father's one last time. Mother was the only one home and she fought as hard as she could against him. HE knew killing her with the Avada Kedavra would be too easy so HE shot her with a very old killing curse not even used anymore. The curse was meant to destroy her organs one by one till she was nothing left but a shell. We're still not sure how but it backfired. HE was wounded by her last curse and disappeared before any of us showed up," Poppy stated.

"What do you mean it backfired?" Hermione questioned.

"She saved herself and we're not sure how. She's alive but my wife has been in St. Mungo's in a coma for the last twenty-four years today," Albus stated wiping his eyes, "My children and I take our turns visiting her today and tomorrow every year on the anniversary hoping she'll wake up but it hasn't happened."

"We try to go more but we never miss a Halloween," Poppy replied.

The two younger professors sat quietly in contemplation of what they had been told till they heard the clock on the mantle strike midnight.

"We better go to our rooms. I'm sorry about your wife headmaster," Harry stated as he and Hermione stood.

"I really do hope she wakes up," Hermione nodded sniffing slightly.

"As do we. As do we," Albus sighed.

"Before we go though…what's her real name?" Harry asked quietly.

"Katherine, Mr. Potter. Her name is Katherine Grace," Albus replied closing the book.

Harry nodded as he and Hermione left the man and his daughter alone.

"Merlin I wish there was more I could do," Albus sighed.

"Flora's been researching the curse all this time father there isn't much to go on," Poppy sighed.

"Yes but you'd think your mother's notes on the curse could help," he stated.

"There unfinished," Poppy replied looking down at the book, "By the way what does that mean. We've never understood it."

Albus looked at the words in his wife's neat script and smiled.

"My dear child that is the vows your mother wrote when we married. She recited them every timed we had a fight as her way of apologizing," he sighed caressing the words.

As he moved his hands over the writing he read in a soft voice think with emotion.

"_Our Hearts Entwine as Thee Divines. Love Abounds what's Unfound. Souls Together; We Forever. Blessed Be," _he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile in a private room in St. Mungo's Minerva sat holding the hand of a ghostly pale figure.

"Oh mother," Minerva sighed.

"Oh mother what?" a voice Minerva had almost forgotten answered. The hand she held squeezed hers.

Minerva's eyes widen in shock as she looked into the green eyes she hadn't seen in over twenty years.

"You're awake!" Minerva gasped.

"So I noticed," the woman stated and cleared her rather dry throat. "Mina get me some water."

McGonagall nodded excitedly and hurried to get a glass of water and a healer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Mrs. Dumbledore Returns  
**

"Minerva why the bloody hell are we all here and in Poppy's office?"

"Yes why not yours or father's office?" two strapping men asked.

"I don't want father to see this yet. It's a surprise," Minerva stated.

"What's a surprise?" Poppy asked.

Crammed into the office were the seven Dumbledore children. They'd all come to the school at six in the morning as per their sister's request.

Minerva conjured her patronus and sent it out of the window smiling brighter than she had in years.

"Wait for it," she stated and turned to the fireplace.

The other six looked at her in confusion but shrugged and turned to the hearth. They waited about five minutes and the floo network came to life. Through the green flames came a woman they'd always hoped would wake.

"Wow you lot really did grow up on me," she teased.

"MUM!" the six shouted and all seven ran at the woman hugging, kissing, and crying over her. Katherine relished in having her children with her before she pushed them all back and took her no nonsense stance.

"All right smarten up stop crying," Katherine snapped crossing her arms.

They all wiped their eyes and tried to control themselves.

"Mother how did this happen?" Flora asked.

"Ah yes well sit down all and I'll explain and then we'll go surprise your father," Katherine smiled.

There was a scurrying of feet and chairs scrapping along stone as they sat and waited for a story.

* * *

Albus frowned as he looked up and down at the breakfast table. Neither Poppy nor Minerva had made it in yet and he was worried.

"Severus have you seen Minerva and Poppy?" Albus asked the man by his left.

"Not since dinner last night Headmaster," Severus replied.

"That's odd…Minerva wasn't at her quarters for me to escort her either," Albus sighed, "I hope nothing is wrong with them."

"Maybe they went to the hospital again," Severus suggested.

"It's possible," Albus sighed dejectedly as he picked at his food.

"I feel so bad for him," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Harry nodded.

It was then the double doors to the back swung open and clattered with a loud bang. Everyone's eyes turned to the Great Hall entrance and saw Minerva standing in the middle with three people flanking either side of her.

To Minerva's left was a tall broad man with short ebony hair and blue eyes with a long nose and black robes. By him was a shorter slightly plump woman with long blond hair in a loose braid with hazel eyes and lilac eyes. By her was a tall slender woman with crimson hair and emerald eyes in royal purple robes.

To Minerva's right was a tall broad man with long ebony hair in a ponytail and blue eyes in midnight blue robes. By him was Madam Pomfrey. By her was a tall lean man with a rugged auburn beard and messy auburn hair with blue eyes in brown robes.

Albus stood quickly staring at the seven as they came walking down the aisle and stood before him.

"Minerva may I ask what's going on?" Albus requested.

"You said that the secrets were over….father," Minerva smirked.

There were several gasps around the room and mumblings.

"So my sisters and brothers have a gift for you in celebration. A gift you'll love very much," Minerva smiled.

"What is it dear child?" Albus asked ignoring everyone's shocked face.

The seven separated to reveal a large black box on a cart.

"We have a little magic trick," the man in the black robes smirked.

"Okay surprise me," Albus chuckled.

The seven drew their wands forming a semi circle around the box.

They all waved them at the box and chanted, "_Our Hearts Entwine as Thee Divines. Love Abounds what's Unfound. Souls Together; We Forever. Blessed Be_!"

Albus frowned looking at the seven as the box started smoking. The seven moved to the side as the box melting and from it a figure started to grow. When she fully stood on the cart Albus' jaw dropped.

Standing there was a tall, slender, and curvy woman with very little wrinkles and a few laughter lines. She still looked younger than she was. Her hair was salt and pepper ringlets that fell around her face. Her lips were ruby red and her long dark eyelashes protected the deepest emerald eyes.

She was barefoot but wearing a flowing sleeved peasant style dress with a black corset tied tightly on top of it that made her look even smaller. Over her shoulders a midnight blue cape was clasped.

Albus gripped his chest as his mouth went dry.

"I…I…Is it possible?" he whispered.

"Albus close your mouth you look like a caught fish," the woman laughed. Her voice was a lit Scottish lily and so melodic.

"It's is you!" Albus stated as he hurried around the table and stood before the woman. He helped her down from the cart and held her close with his hands on her hips.

"How?" he asked staring intently into her green eyes.

"I told you Albus…those vows were from my heart and I'll always come back when I hear them. If you'd have said them twenty some odd years ago I'd have woken. They're enlaced with my own life essence," Katherine stated.

"Now I really feel like an idiot…you lost so much because of me," he said with tears pooling and falling from his eyes.

"We still have a lot of years left Albus. Let's not think on what has been but look to what will be," Katherine whispered.

His hands trailed up her body and he cupped her face tucking a few curls behind her ears.

"I'm never letting anyone take you from me again Katy," he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me my Phoenix," Katherine stated.

Their lips locked in a loving, passionate, and heated kiss as they poor all their longing into each other.

Slowly clapping was started from the teacher's table and then the students. Soon everyone was whistle and cheering happily as the Dumbledore family was brought back together and into the light. And the question of who is Mrs. A. Dumbledore was finally answered!

**THE END**


End file.
